¿Tenemos Una Cita?
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Kirihara nunca penso que pedir una cita fuera tan dificil...


**Bien, aunque dudo que muchos lean esto, dado a la rara pareja y a la época del año. Los comentarios son bienvenidos y apreciados.**

**Un beso a mis chicas de la comunidad de POT, lugar con tan buenos fics como variedad XP**

**Dedicado: **Para **aqua-chan**. Porque me alegra haber tenido ese pleitazo y haber recibido un montón de insultos, porque gracias a eso te conocí …

**Advertencia: **no para menores de 14 (creo, si lo eres, simplemente no me lo digas XD)

**¿Tenemos Una Cita?**

Por primera vez desde que recordaba, Kirihara no tenia ganas de dormirse en el autobús. Si bien, el asiento estaba tan cómodo como de costumbre, ni aunque quisiera podría dormirse.

No era para menos, no todos los días iba a la escuela rival a pedirle una cita a cierto enano arrogante. Ya ni recordaba el porque se animo a hacerlo, lo que ahora ocupaba su mente era la pregunta de¿Cómo diablos lo invitaría a salir?

Kirihara había pensaba en todas las variantes posibles de pedir la dichosa salida, desde un "Echizen ¿sales conmigo?", pasando por un autoritario "oye, saldrás conmigo" hasta por un amenazante "O sales conmigo o te ira mal", incluyendo variantes extrañas como decirle que tendrían un partido de tenis en otra cancha lejana y cuando el pequeño menos lo pensara, bam, estarían en el cine llegando a segunda base mientras las demás personas veían una película de hollywood, de esas que le gustaban al más chico... aunque el engaño y posible secuestro no eran las mejores maneras para empezar una posible relación.

-"ya pensare en algo cuando lo vea"- se dijo mentalmente, mientras se encogía de hombros y extendía sus brazos por toda la cabecera del asiento. No era algo que le pusiese muy nervioso. Lo máximo que podría recibir sería un no, como respuesta.

-"aunque… "- Kirihara se puso a pensar en todas las variantes en que la negativa de Ryoma podría venir. ¿Qué pasaría si el chico no tuviese los mismos gustos en cuanto a género? Era claro que no sabia de la existencia de las mujeres, pero no por eso tenían que gustarle los chicos. Si así fuese ojala no lo denunciase por pervertido, dios sabrá el numero de sueños que había tenido con Ryoma tan solo esa semana.

-…"no, no me denunciaría, el no es así… pero por otro lado"- a la cabeza de Kirihara vino la imagen de cierto moreno de altura.

También estaba la opción de que el chico, ya podría tener pareja. Ese Momoshiro nunca lo dejaba solo. Es posible que anduviesen juntos… y si ese tipo lo viese coqueteando con Ryoma, le rompería la cara sin dudarlo. Y el seria de todo, menos un saco de boxeo.

-"¿Y que tal ese tipo Kaidoh?"- Recordó aquella vez que fue a Seigaku, el tipo se volvió loco por tan solo un golpe de raqueta. Ahora no querría ni imaginarse que tan irritable sujeto anduviese con el chico…

-…"no"- Kirihara negó con su cabeza varias veces. No había manera de que esos dos terminaran juntos.

Las posibles conclusiones de su pedido siguieron llegando a su mente. Para Kirihara, el tiempo voló excepcionalmente rápido, pues antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a la escuela de Ryoma. Ya para ese momento, Kirihara comenzaba a dudar...

-"oh bueno… no pierdo nada con intentar"- Kirihara tan solo tenia que esperar. El horario de las prácticas ya había terminado. Tan solo se recostó de la pared con las manos en los bolsillos. Ya había decidido que pase lo que pase, iba a sacar provecho de la situación… robar un beso no haría daño a nadie…

Oyó varias voces acercándose, el chico se alejo de la pared para esperar al chico. Ya lo veía acercarse, a el y a su querido amigo. En el rostro de Kirihara se dibujo una expresión de fastidio.

-"ese tipo nunca lo deja ni a luz ni nombra…"- Debía hacer algo para poder hablar a solas con Echizen, no era recomendable para nada hablar delante de ese sugeto.. Se quedo viéndolos venir hacia el, El mas alto no paraba de hablar y el mas chico miraba hacia ningún lugar en especial. Al parecer aun no se habían percatado de su presencia.

-oye, Echizen…- Momoshiro llamo la atención del mas joven, quien giro a mirarlo –ese que esta ahí… ¿no es Kirihara?

-¿huh?- Ryoma fijó su mirada más atentamente hacia el frente. En efecto, ahí estaba Kirihara, saludándolos con la cara de estúpido que ponía de vez en cuando. Momoshiro frunció el seño molesto. Ese tipo no le agradaba mucho.

-hola¿Cómo están?- hablo el chico amigablemente, apenas los tuvo cerca. No espero respuesta, fue directo al grano –oye Ryoma¿te molestaría venir a solas conmigo?

-¿para que?- cuestiono Momoshiro en tono pasivo-agresivo

-eso no se tu asunto- respondió sonriente, haciendo que Momoshiro lo mirara amenazante

-…- Ryoma simplemente comenzó a caminar, pasando de largo a Kirihara, quien supuso que eso quería decir si.

-¿Ryoma?- Momoshiro miro al pequeño que le daba la espalda. ¿Acaso iba a aceptar?

-te veo mañana Momoshiro- dijo el chico alejándose cada vez mas

Kirihara miro descaradamente a Momoshiro por última vez y se dio vuelta para seguir a Ryoma, a donde sea que este estuviese caminando.

Minutos después, estaban sobre un pequeño puente. Ryoma miraba hacia el frente, viendo los autos pasar velozmente. Eso no le importaba mucho, lo que si podía interesarle, era la razón por la que Kirihara quería hablar con el.

-este… Echizen- Kirihara –quien estaba detrás del chico- comenzó a hablar

-¿Qué?- dijo volteando a verle, prestándole toda su atención.

-… De repente, Kirihara no recordaba cual era la manera que iba a usar para pedirle una cita, así que uso la que mas se sabía y habia visto en peliculas -¿quieres salir conmigo?

-¿salir?- Ryoma lo miro desconfiado -¿en que sentido?

-Ya sabes, como una cita-

-¿tu quieres salir conmigo?- cuestiono Ryoma

-si

-¿Cuándo?

-…- Kirihara no había pensando en un día concreto -¿el viernes?- solto sin mas

-¿a las siete esta bien?

-si- volvió a decir

-de acuerdo. Te veré en el parque el viernes a la siete, quiero ir al cine- dicho esto, el pequeño Samurai dio media vuelta y se marchó- Dejando a Kirihara boquiabierto.

-espera un minuto- El pelinegro se apresuro a alcanzar a su futura cita. Se paro en frente de Ryoma, haciendo que este se deténtese.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto algo… ¿molesto?

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestiono Ryoma sin enteder mucho. Despues de todo, deberia saber que el no se andaba con rodeos.

-pues… eso- No encontraba la forma correcta de expresarse –se suponía que yo te invitaría a ti, no al revés. Además¿no sales con Momoshiro?, o con Ese tal Kaoru¿y que hay de Tezuka?...

Ryoma había tomado la corbata del más alto por una mano, halándolo bruscamente hacia abajo, para tomar posesión de sus labios, robándole un beso con violencia, algo que el más alto definitivamente disfruto.

El joven reacciono y puso sus manos en el rostro del otro joven, aumentando la profundidad del beso y la cercanía de ambos. Pudo notar la inexperiencia del más chico, pero de que tenía audacia, la tenia. Y el comenzaba a formarse ideas lujiriosas en su mente, y sus pensamientos -y vivencias- empezaban a hacer efecto en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Segundos después el beso concluía, de la misma forma sorpresiva en que había iniciado.

-a veces hablas demasiado- comentó Ryoma para rodear el estupefacto estudiante y seguir su camino.

Kirihara giro a verlo marcharse. Se rasco la mejilla con un dedo mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido.

-"oh bueno…no era exactamente lo que tenia en mente, pero supongo que esta bien"- Kirihara no hallaba perturbador el hecho de que él era quien debía invitar y termino siendo invitado, tampoco el hecho de ser besado cuando su intención era besar. Lo que mas le perturbaba en esos momentos, era el hecho de que si todo seguía así… ya sabia quien seria el uke de la posible relación. Eso le daba cierto escalofrío

-jeje, pero puedo cambiar eso- Sonrió cínicamente mientras se alejaba del sitio. Si así de fácil había sido primera base, ni que decir de las demás.

**-FIN**-

**Si, si, se que es no es algo brillante. Nunca he sido buena con los títulos. Y carajo, es la primera vez que uso a Kirihara de principal, nadie me joda… claro, se aceptan correcciones y demas comentarios U**

** Comentarios son bienvenidos, aunque como ya dije ahi arriba, no creo que haiga muchos XD (aunque cabe resaltar que no escribo por reviews).**

**feliz navidad y se me cuidan mis chicos y chicas. **


End file.
